Bradley Hale
Bradley Hale (born Bradley Lovendale in 1991, in Seattle, Washington), is a vampire and the leader and founder of the Parisian Coven. He is the husband of Jayde Belrose and the adoptive farther of Lizzy Prince. In his coven, he has taken the last name Belrose. Biography Early life Bradley was born in 2022, his mom was spencer hastings and his father was derek hale his adoptive mother died giving to his sister birthand left his farther Jeffery Lovendale him for her death. Throughout his childhood until he ran away when he was 17 his farther would eventually tell him that his parents was ambassador spencer hastings and senter derek hale Before Bradley left home his farther was kill by nergal and injured bradley causing him to phase into a werewolf his father slowly die without treatment Before he died he told him why was a werewolf that both Spencer and Derek has to give him up to save him from nergal.tamal found him and help he turned his sister which he agreed with, fearing the alternative. After he became a werewolf he was trained by Derek and spencer and caleb . Full of new hatred he brutally beat his father's killer to death and burned his remains in revenge. Several months after he was a werewolf he came across a new turned werewolf named helena, the two soon got married and moved to Paris, France where they start their own pack. Later Bradley and Helena found Lizzy, a werewolf nomad roaming the streets of Paris.he had a good relationship with his parents and help his parents with and adopted six children who he turned into wolves baines mates with Lizzy and have five children almost even with jacob's pack Physical appearance Bradley stands at 5'11" and was described having short, wavy chocolate brown hair and full brown eyes when he was a human. As a vampire he has golden eyes from his vegetarian diet, he is very pale skin which sparkles like diamonds when in sunlight. He has many scars on his arms from where his farther abused him Personality Bradley is very sensitive and loving for everyone, like Esme Cullen. Liza once said "He is the model husband and farther for our family". Edward Cullen once said "If everyone were like him, there wouldn't have been any wars". Jeffery Lovendale Liza Zeta Lizzy Prince Alex Hale Powers and abilities: Mental Invisibility : Main Article: Mental Invisibility Bradley is able to make others and himself become invisible. Physically he doesn't turn invisible, he projects an illusion into anothers mind making them think he is unseen. Since his power is a mental ability it can be blocked by Bella Cullen's 'shield'. His power is also a 'shield' he can cover others with and 'hide' them from enemies. The main reason he has this ability is because when he was a human, he never let people see the real him. This also means he is unaffected by Jaspers powers. Jaspers describes it as if there was nothing there.Category:VampiresCategory:Parisian CovenCategory:Vampires With Special AbilitiesCategory:MalesCategory:Cullen family